


Геральт-Геральт-Геральт!..

by Leslav



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Healthy Relationships, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Romance, jaskier talks a lot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: — Ну так вот, Геральт, — голос Лютика привычно ввинтился сквозь головную боль, — Геральт, официально заявляю: ты в дерьме!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 30





	Геральт-Геральт-Геральт!..

— Ну так вот, Геральт, — голос Лютика привычно ввинтился сквозь головную боль, — Геральт, официально заявляю: ты в дерьме!

Очнувшийся ведьмак даже не попытался встать. Он приподнялся на локтях, поморщившись от острой боли в ключице, и осмотрелся. Лес как лес. Луна не так далеко ушла с того места, на котором он её оставил. Туша беса рядом валяется, и непонятно, откуда исходит вонь, от которой даже у привычного ко всему Геральта глаза заслезились: только лишь от неё или сам он тоже изгваздался? Чуть подальше от них на голой земле сидел серый, как ослизг, Лютик, всеми конечностями вцепившийся в ведьмачий мешок.

— Жопу застудишь, — прокаркал ему Геральт. — Иди сюда. Достань из мешка золотой флакон. И, Лютик?

— А?

— Быстро!

Через несколько секунд срывающийся голос Лютика вновь вывел Геральта из дрёмы:

— Нет тут никакого золотого флакона! Геральт? Геральт! Ты умираешь?

— Твоими, сука, молитвами…

— А! Нашёл! — Лютик потряс рукой с зажатой в ней бутылочкой. — Это пить или лить? У, ну и страшилище же ты после своей красной штуки.

Геральт открыл рот и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на барда.

— Это мне тебя что — поить? — Лютик громко сглотнул, но, видимо, быстро вспомнил, что у него тут лучший друг «умирает», и занялся делом. — Геральт, ты же понимаешь, что я сейчас очень хочу ругаться? Громко, — и, дождавшись «Ммм…» от ведьмака, продолжил: — Надеюсь, ты ценишь то, что я усмиряю души моей порывы.

Почувствовав мягкие прикосновения Лютика, Геральт прикрыл глаза и, морщась, проглотил кислый эликсир, который поможет ему не истечь кровью, пока тело не вспомнит, что нужно восстанавливаться.

— Не дай мне заснуть, а то потом не добудишься, — продолжал раздавать указания Геральт.

— Ну… Ой, фу, ну и вонь от твоего беса, — Лютик аккуратно сел на мешок, молясь богине за сохранность его содержимого, и положил чуть дрожащую ладонь на плечо Геральта. — Я же говорил, что однажды ты сам попросишь меня об истории? Так вот, слушай, Геральт. Дело было так: просыпаюсь я как-то на сеновале, в окружении прекрасного запаха сухой травы и вовсе не прекрасной тройки мордоворотов, о-о-очень гневно настроенных в отношении меня… Нет и нет! Оставь это хмыкание себе, это не очередная любовная история… И бровь, пожалуйста, опусти. Спасибо. Я могу продолжать? Так вот…

Геральт изо всех сил цеплялся за тихий голос Лютика, за постоянные шорохи над ухом, — неугомонный бард никогда не мог сидеть спокойно — и, пожалуй, наслаждался. Сделанным делом, которое наполнит кошель позвякивающими монетами; тем, как быстро восстанавливается тело; совершенно глупой, но весёлой историей; и, конечно, компанией Лютика. Бард неугомонный, постоянно болтает, вечно норовит засунуть свой нос куда не надо, но вместе с тем — родной.

— А эти… дети великанов мне говорят, что я их сестру обесчестил!

— Мхм… Под венец тащили?

— Ты меня слушаешь? — от удивления Лютик даже умолк на пару секунд. — Приятно, однако. Заставляли, конечно. Нахмурили свои кустистые брови, глазами недобро засверкали, пудовые кулаки сложили… Было ли мне страшно? Конечно! Но всё равно выбираться из щекотливой ситуации надо. Тем более, что, ну, ни какую сестру я руками не щупал и срам не… Хватит хмыкать, Геральт! Зачем мне тебе врать? В общем, говорю я им, что если они меня тронут, то придёт мой лучший друг Белый Волк и накостыляет им. А они давай гоготать, якобы опять я сказки всякие сочиняю. Я почувствовал себя до глубины души оскорблённым… Мало того, что ты постоянно сомневаешься в нашей дружбе, так ещё и какие-то… какие-то деревенские…

— Не заводись ты так, — Геральт ухмыльнулся. Вид нахохлившегося Лютика неимоверно порадовал его. — Лучше рассказывай дальше.

— В это время пришёл ещё один мордоворот, а за ним — очень малопривлекательная особа. Посмотрела она на меня, руки под грудью сложила и сказала брезгливо: «Ну и что это?». Клянусь, Геральт, никто ещё на меня не смотрел с таким пренебрежением и с жалостью с тех пор, как я стал бардом.

— Хм… А ты что?

— А я пока слова пытался связать так, чтобы не угодить ни на чей кулак, пропустил момент, когда братцы эти поняли, что ни я, ни мой срам с их сестрой не знакомы.

— А почему на тебя-то подумали?

— Как оказалось, в тех краях завёлся мой подражатель… Это что сейчас я услышал? Это был смех, плохо замаскированный под кашель? Геральт! Тебе повезло, что ты истекал кровью. Рад видеть, что она остановилась и твои раны затягиваются. Но ты всё равно лежи, отдыхай. Идти далеко…

— Лютик, история.

— Да рассказывать нечего. Появился в деревне человек с лютней, назвался Лютиком, переспал с этой… девушкой. И смылся. Ну, а она в слёзы и заявила братьям, что бард пообещал, мол, она уедет с ним — со мной, да — мир рассматривать да на королевских пирах присутствовать. И всё это в обмен на её невинность. Нет, ну разве не глупость? Несусветная, как по мне. И именно в этот момент, когда братья жаждут мести за разрушенную жизнь их прелестной сестры, в деревню приезжаю — или даже возвращаюсь — я. Такое вот недоразумение.

— Они хотя бы извинились перед тобой?

— Держи карман шире. Не попинали — и на том спасибо. Впрочем, я привык… Ладно. Давай, вставай, у меня уже жопа заледенела.

Ведьмак хмыкнул, но послушно поднялся. Благодаря эликсиру раны затянулись достаточно, чтобы он без проблем забрал трофей с беса и дошёл до трактира, нигде не свалившись.

— Я вперёд пойду, — сказал Лютик. — Не хочу освежевание наблюдать, я всё никак от первого раза не отойду.

— Это когда ты блеванул на тушу? — Геральт вытащил нож. — Приведи пока Плотву. Нечего просто так по лесу шляться. Только, Лютик, по дороге ничего в рот не закидывай, понял?

Лютик только кивнул и пошёл за лошадью. Ему очень, очень не хватало лютни.

***

— А как называется эликсир, который ты после боя выпил?

На обратном пути бард был необычайно молчалив, постоянно смотрел под ноги и иногда пинал мелкие камни, лежащие на дороге.

Геральт обрадовался, когда он заговорил (хотя не признался бы в этом даже себе).

— «Иволга», — сказал ведьмак и погладил фыркающую Плотву по носу. На боку лошади, прикреплённая к крюку, висела огромная рогатая голова беса.

— А вы, ведьмаки, народ поэтичный, а? — Лютик провёл по струнам воображаемой лютни: — Любовь к тебе, как золотистая иволга, на-на-на… Не-е-е, не поймут. Геральт?

— Мхм?

— Завтра отдыхать будем?

— Хм… — Геральт повернулся к Лютику. — Ты иди на все четыре стороны хоть сейчас, а я к местному магу наведаюсь, может, продам что по мелочи. Но сперва хорошо посплю.

— Скучно с тобой, — Лютик нервно фыркнул и переступил с пятки на носок. — Будешь идти в комнату, не свети рожей перед трактирщиком. Не хочу без ночлега остаться.

Геральт смотрел ему вслед до тех пор, пока Плотва не боднула его лбом в плечо.

— Ну, что смотришь? Не осуждай меня, слышишь? Лучше давай я подковы твои посмотрю, мне показалось, что ты под конец прихрамывать начала…

***

— Геральт, проснись! — Лютик хлопнул дверью так, что она отскочила от стены и чудом не ударила его по носу. — Геральт, у нас проблемы!

Привычный к его воплям, Геральт повернулся на бок и накрыл голову подушкой, надеясь переждать. Вылезать из-под тёплого одеяла, чтобы усмирить барда, категорически не хотелось, поэтому было решено его игнорировать. Впрочем, ничего нового.

— Геральт! — театрально взвыл Лютик и буквально упал на ведьмака. Тот громко выдохнул, но подушку не отдал. — Твоего лучшего друга отравили. И я сейчас не шучу.

Резким движением раздражённый Геральт подмял под себя ойкнувшего барда и, принюхавшись, скривился от ударившей в нос сладости. К привычному запаху Лютика (и ещё паре-тройке ароматов, будем честны) примешивалось что-то приторно-цветочное. И смутно знакомое Геральту.

— Лютик, блядь! — Геральт встал на холодный пол и принялся расшнуровывать блузу барда, который почти не стоял на ногах. — Что ты опять натворил, что тебя приворотным побрызгали?

Он не чаял услышать ответ, но тот всё же прозвучал:

— Эт-то не я… По-подражатель…

Аккуратно, до нитки раздев дрожащего Лютика, Геральт завернул его в одеяло, а вещи выкинул из окна — у барда их много, не убудет. Проветрил комнату, взглядом отпугивая любопытных постояльцев от открытой двери, и изо всех сил не прислушивался к невнятному шёпоту и стонам Лютика.

— Потерпи до утра. Слышишь, Лютик? — Геральт тихо закрыл дверь и подошёл к кровати, на которой под одеялом свернулся в клубочек Лютик. Ведьмак не знал, кого успокаивал больше: себя или барда. — Тут никто и ничего не поможет, кроме времени. Мерзкая штука. Я бы дал тебе эликсир, но без крайней надобности не рискну. Не знаю, как на обычного человека будет действовать, а если на тебя даже приворотное не так… О.

Хмыкнув, Геральт пустил в голос иронию. Пожалуй, скрывать чувства он наловчился даже лучше, чем убивать монстров.

— Влюблённый бард Лютик! И кто же эта бедняжка? То есть счастливица… Маркиза де Сталь, а?

Лютик резко умолк. Геральту стало слышно его тяжёлое дыхание и быстрый, неритмичный стук сердца. Ни шёпота, ни приглушённых стонов, которые пробирали до самого нутра.

Геральт сто раз проклял свой неугомонный язык.

Внезапно из-под одеяла показалась подрагивающая рука. Лютик зашипел — видимо, из-за разницы температур, — но руку не убрал. Упрямец.

— Ты ещё «место» покажи, как собаке, — проворчал Геральт, но взял холодную руку Лютика в свою. — Ну и мозоли. И как только барышни… Ладно, хватит. Спи. Утром будет лучше, обещаю.

Когда в дверь затарабанил хозяин таверны с требованием заплатить или валить из его «уважаемого заведения», был почти полдень.

Лютик дёрнулся, спросонья испугавшись громких звуков, и чуть не упал, но был вовремя подхвачен ворчащим Геральтом, который за ночь невесть как оказался на кровати. Под отогревшимся, голым Лютиком.

— Геральт?! — голос Лютика ввинтился сквозь тяжёлый сон. — Геральт!

Ведьмак с трудом приоткрыл один глаз и увидел над собой напуганного Лютика. Казалось, от смущения у него из ушей пар пойдёт. Румянец спустился даже на шею, чего Геральт совсем не ожидал.

— Места мало, — прохрипел Геральт. — Вот ты и залез на меня.

— Голым? Обычно, когда я голый, на меня залезают!

— Фу, — Геральт повернулся на бок, утянув за собой Лютика. Обнимать его ведьмак не перестал. — Так лучше?

Лютик вытащил из-под него одеяло и поспешил укутаться до самого носа, как будто был застенчивой барышней, отрицающей саму идею обнажения. Его сердце опять заполошно билось, и не было понятно от чего: от страха или от того, в чём он вчера невольно, но признался?

— Я тоже, — сказал Геральт, опять приоткрыв один глаз. Просыпаться до конца он категорически не хотел. Ну, когда ещё выдастся такое прекрасное… позднее утро, судя по солнцу в зените? А к местному магу, чтобы продать бесову голову, он зайдёт потом. Наверное. И с Лютиковым подражателем разберётся потом.

Полюбовавшись Лютиком, который второй раз за утро растерял все слова и мог только открывать и закрывать рот, Геральт грузно повернулся на другой бок, досыпать. Чтобы через несколько секунд подчиниться настойчивым толчкам Лютика, который хотел, чтобы он лёг на спину.

— Не ёрзай, — хмыкнул ведьмак, услышав тихое «Ой!», когда Лютик снова забрался на него.

— Ты меня с мысли не сбивай! Значит, «тоже»?

— Мхм.

— И как давно? Ладно, неважно. И чего разлёгся?

— М?

— Я тут голый, ты одетый. Мы знакомы с добрый десяток лет. Предлагаешь ещё один за ручки держаться?

Геральт мигом проснулся и даже приподнялся на руках, уставившись на довольно улыбающегося Лютика.

— Похабник.

— Я потом тебе серенаду посвящу… Ай! Ой! Геральт!..

Геральт не знал, что можно целоваться до полной потери связных мыслей, что он так голоден по крепким, уверенным прикосновениям Лютика. Что это так приятно — доставлять удовольствие тому, кто занозой застрял в сердце.

— Геральт? — позвал Лютик, облизывая припухшие губы. Он тяжело дышал, но в этот раз слышать эти звуки было намного приятнее, чем предыдущей ночью.

— Мхм?

— Кажется, рождается моя лучшая любовная баллада… Да что ты там ищешь?

— Масло.

— О.

— Ты опять покраснел. Не от… удовольствия.

— Будь добр, замолчи и не отвлекайся.

Геральт хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Ведь иногда, как известно, действия говорят за себя.


End file.
